The Journey - Guan Yinping
by davidkun799
Summary: After the Battle of Fan Castle, Guan Yinping was sent to the world of WWE due to a warning from the Undertaker and Zuo Ci informing her that Roman Reigns will kill her loved ones if he wins the Royal Rumble. With some help from Baron Corbin, Shane McMahon and others that she met on the way, Guan Yinping must use all of her abilites to save the universes from Roman Reigns.
1. Prologue - Yinping's arrival

Royal Rumble 2017 – Shu's first entrant in the Royal Rumble

Disclaimer: I don't even own WWE nor Dynasty Warriors. If you tell me if I own both franchises, I'll be very pissed off.

A/N: This story is a what if version of the 30th entrant of the Royal Rumble. Fans were pissed off at Roman Reigns becoming the last entrant of the 30th annual Royal Rumble so this story is basically a one-shot story with basically one chapter. I'll continue this story if you guys like this one-shot.

Description: After the events of Fan Castle, Guan Yinping was sent to the world of WWE by Zuo Ci due a message from the Undertaker informing her that a man by the name of Roman Reigns will cause chaos in both universes. If he wins, the Road to Wrestlemania will be in dangerous jeopardy and he'll gain enough power to annihilate the entire Shu Force. With the assistance of Zuo Ci, the Undertaker, Shane McMahon and various superstars, Guan Yinping must use her strength, skills and abilities to prevent Roman Reigns from destroying WWE and her universe.

Prologue: Number 30 – Guan Yinping

Fans were pissed off when Roman Reigns entered the Royal Rumble at number 30. To make things worse, he eliminated the Undertaker, much to the shock and dismay of the entire arena in the San Antonio Alamodome but What if Roman Reigns was not the 30th entrant in the 30th annual Royal Rumble? What if someone from Dynasty Warriors took his place and participate in the Royal Rumble? This is the story of one person of the Shu force and how her involvement changed the course of WWE forever…

Guan Yinping was inside her room, sobbing after her father's death at the hands of the alliance between WU and WEI. Her brothers, Guan Suo, Xing and her friend Bao Sanniang visited her daily after Guan Ping, the current head of the Guan Family, searched for the people responsible for their father's death. However, every visit was cut short by Yinping ordering them to leave. Even Sun Quan's son, Sun Deng, visited her one time but was immediately kicked out because of his father's betrayal. Although, she loved the idea of Sun Deng visiting her, she was too busy grieving…. Until one day, she received a message from an unknown source.

It was a few days before the Battle of Yi Ling and the House of Guan is currently alarmed. Liu Bei, the King of Shu, has severed ties with WU and issued a war at Yi Ling. Guan Xing, Suo, Ping and Bao Sanniang were informed that Zhang Bao's father, Zhang Fei, went missing during Ping's search for WEI and WU but Liu Bei decided to focus on the Battle of YI Ling instead of sending search parties to look for Zhang Fei. When her brothers told her about Zhang Fei's disappearance, she was surprised how her father's Sworn Brother went missing. She was a little down at first but she was mostly surprised.

"Master Zhang Fei is missing?" Yinping asked

"Yeah. We were told that Master Zhang Fei went missing when Ping was looking for our father's murderers." Xing replied

At this, Guan Yinping looked at the floor. Guan Xing facepalmed to himself for reminding her of that tragic day.

"Look. Yinping, I know that you are still grieving over our father's death but now is not the time for grieving. It is time for war." Xing said to her

"But what about Ping?" Yinping asked

"Don't worry, Yinping. He's trying to find WEI and WU and make them pay for their crimes."

"Um- "

"Yinping. We'll get Sun Quan. I promise you. For the sake of the House of Guan."

"I… Ok."

"What's wrong? Are you feeling ok?"

"I- "She tried to say but she felt a menacing chill shivering down her spine. She then looked at the wall behind Xing. It was a silhouette of a figure with a hat, a trench coat and gloves. Suddenly, she heard a gong. A gong that made her heart froze in fear. It was a supernatural feeling. Fearing that the figure will attack her brother's, Yinping turned back and ran away. Xing soon realized that Yinping ran away from him again.

"Yinping, where are you going?" Xing asked

"I got to go! I'll see you later!" Yinping shouted

"Wait! Yinping!"

"I'll explain later!"

With that, Yinping was gone. Xing can only stare with confusion on his face.

"She's been doing this recently. I wonder what's wrong with her." Xing said to himself before he walked to the main room, curious of Yinping's behaviour recently.

Yinping's room…

Guan Yinping ran back to her room with worry painted on her face.

"What's going on?" Yinping asked

"I believe I can answer that, Lady Yinping." A voice replied

Yinping looked where the source of the voice is. She saw an old man with a triangle helmet, a monocle and was wearing a sage outfit.

"Ah!" Yinping gasped

"Calm down, Lady Yinping. I'm here to help."

"Who are you?"

"I am Zuo Ci. I've been expecting you."

"What? You were?"

"Yes, for I have some news for you."

"Some news?"

"Yes. I'm here to give you this."

Zuo Ci gave her the item. She was curious of what it was.

"What is it?" Yinping asked

"It's a letter containing a message from an associate of mine." Zuo Ci replied

"Who?"

"The Undertaker. A friend of mine."

"The Undertaker?"

"Yes. He has some news for you."

Yinping opened the letter and read the note.

"Lady Yinping. If you are reading this letter, I have some bad news. Everyone that you love will die at the hands of a man by the name of Roman Reigns. He is a man who only cares about himself and he demands that your universe is his yard. I don't even know why he wanted to eliminate and destroy your universe but per this, it's not good. However, I have a solution. I want you to enter the Royal Rumble at number 30. Remember, this is for the WWE Universe and your force. If Roman Reigns realizes that you replaced him, he'll challenge you for the right to face off against me. I'll be entering the match at Number 29 so make sure that you win the match and main event Wrestlemania 33. Sincerely, the Undertaker." Yinping read out

"He gave that letter one day before the Royal Rumble. I can see that he heard of your skills."

"My skills?"

"Yes. He figured that you are strong just like your father."

Yinping would just cry out in embarrassment. Zuo Ci just smiled at her because of her reaction.

"Hehe… sorry for embarrassing you like that." Zuo Ci apologized

"Hmph!" Yinping pouted

"Well… Lady Yinping. Do you have anything to say before we go?"

"What? We're going now?"

"Yes. We are. Yinping, I'll take you to the San Antonio Alamodome."

"I'm not sure…."

"Yinping. Do you want to let your family die?"

"Ah! No! I don't!"

"Well… are you with me?"

"I… "

"Come on…."

"Yes…"

"What's that?"

"Yes! I'm ready. I can do this! I'll win the Royal Rumble and protect my loved ones!"

"That's the spirit, Yinping."

Zuo Ci opened a portal with his mystic magic. Guan Yinping stared at the portal with astonishment. Zuo Ci then stepped in the portal and offered Guan Yinping her hand.

"Are you ready, Yinping?" Zuo Ci asked

"Yes! I'm Ready!" Guan Yinping replied with determination

"Well then. Let's go."

With these words, Guan Yinping grabbed Zuo Ci's hand and jumped in the portal with Zuo Ci behind her. The portal vanished like a puff of smoke. This is the story of Guan Yinping and her involvement in the Royal Rumble…

San Antonio Alamodome (Two minutes before Roman Reigns' surprise entry in the Royal Rumble match)

The Undertaker is clearing the ring for Guan Yinping to appear in the Royal Rumble Match, attacking Sami Zayn, Baron Corbin, The Miz, Randy Orton, Bray Wyatt and Chris Jericho in the process. Just recently, he eliminated Goldberg, a fan favourite in the match after he eliminated Rusev but he was still worried about Roman Reigns appearing in the Royal Rumble. Baron Corbin got back up and scowled at the Deadman. Undertaker just smirked in response, infuriating Corbin.

"Argh! Undertaker, just stay down!" Baron Corbin threatened

"Hmph… Why don't you try?" Undertaker taunted

"You… Haaaaa!"

Baron Corbin charged at the Undertaker with all his strength, striking him with jabs, blows and uppercuts but even his power was not even strong enough to damage the Undertaker. Sami Zayn, The Miz and Chris Jericho joined Baron Corbin in damaging the Undertaker.

However, he fought back with a flurry of punches, sending Sami Zayn and the Miz to the corner. He gave Chris Jericho a chokeslam, a haymaker to Baron Corbin and a headbutt to Bray Wyatt, who just came back up.

"Undertaker. In Phenom form tonight." Michael Cole commented

"He's my pick!" WWE Hall of Famer Jerry 'The King' Lawler happily shouted in commentary

"And it's appropriate that Wrestlemania signs in the background like a halo on the Undertaker's head."

"Well, a few years ago, we have Bray Wyatt, who challenged the Undertaker, has come a long way ahead of it." Corey Graves added

"Guys, there's one more entrant!"

"Number 30."

5…. 4…. 3…. 2…. 1…. DING!

The entire crowd, the superstars in the Ring and the commentators are waiting anxiously on who the last entrant is. Suddenly, the lights turned off. The crowd in San Antonio feared that the power will possibly ruin the fun in this memorable match.

"What the hell?" Jerry Lawler asked

"Cole, what's going on?" Corey Graves asked Cole

"I dunno. It appears that we are suffering from a power shortage, ladies and gentlemen." Michael Cole replied

Suddenly, a feminine voice was heard throughout the arena. The Undertaker realized that Guan Yinping has arrived with Zuo Ci. He smiled in satisfaction. The others are confused at the Undertaker's reaction even though it is pitch black. The only source of light was coming from the audience, who are using their phones.

"Wait! Guys, can you hear that?" Cole told them

"What?" Lawler asked

"What is it, Cole?" Graves asked with irritation

"That voice. Can you hear it?" Cole replied

"Yeah. I can hear it." Graves added

"Me too!" Lawler added

"Well… I think that this is Number 30 in the match."

"I'm not so sure about that."

"For once, I agree with Corey Graves despite the fact he is a jerk."

"I- Hey!"

"Wait! It's getting stronger!"

"AHHHHHHH!" A feminine voice screamed

A blue light appeared in the middle of the ring. As it glowed, the crowd were somehow angry that Roman Reigns will enter the Royal Rumble but because of the female voice, the crowd continued being anxious. The light glowed brighter and brighter until… the light disappeared with the lights turning back on.

"What the… the lights have turned back on!" Cole exclaimed

"Yeah! What's going on?" Lawler agreed

"Never mind about that! Look at the middle of the ring! There's a woman in the ring!" Graves shouted

"What?!"

Sami Zayn, Baron Corbin, Randy Orton, Chris Jericho, Bray Wyatt, The Miz and the Undertaker stared at the woman in the ring with mixed reactions. The crowd on the other hand are shocked at who she was. It was Guan Yinping.

"Huh? Where am I? Is this the match I'm going to participate?" Yinping asked

She received a thunderous pop and an amazing ovation from the San Antonio Alamodome, confusing Guan Yinping. Some of them even chanted "Holy Shit!" so many times that she had to block her ears due to the large amount of cheers that she is receiving.

"OH, MY GOD!" Cole screamed

"What? Who is she?" Lawler asked

"I'm speechless! Who is she?" Graves added

"That's Guan Yinping from Dynasty Warriors! She's number 30 in the Royal Rumble Match!"

"What? How?"

"She's is the fourth woman to have participated in the Royal Rumble Match! I don't believe it!"

Guan Yinping gasped at the audience and blushed red. The crowd were chanting, "Your so cute! & This is Awesome!" multiple times, much to her dismay. Even Bray Wyatt, The Miz, Baron Corbin, Randy Orton, Sami Zayn and Chris Jericho were stunned at her beauty. Yinping turned around and noticed that the Undertaker was standing behind her. Yinping and the Undertaker stared at each other with determination. The crowd chanted, "Holy Shit!" repeatedly due to intensity from the two people. Realizing that the crowd is excited and how close she is to the Undertaker, Yinping blushed again and stepped back from the Undertaker, earning the laughter of the entire crowd. The Undertake offered her his hand as if he was trying to convince her to shake his hand for luck.

"Lady Yinping, welcome to the Royal Rumble Match." The Undertaker announced.

At this, everyone's jaw went down in shock. The rest of the Superstars glared at the Undertaker for recognizing Guan Yinping while the crowd chanted "This is Awesome!" again. Yinping let out a cry of embarrassment as a result. The Undertaker only laughed at her reaction. The commentators stared in disbelief before continuing their job.

"What?! Undertaker is the only one that knows of Guan Yinping!" Cole cried out in shock

"I can't believe this! A legend recognizing a rookie? That's absurd!" Graves exclaimed angrily

"Do you always have to be a jerk and an asshole, Graves?"

"Yes! It's my job!"

"(Groan) I hate you."

"Don't worry, Cole. Everyone hates Graves." Lawler added

"I- Hey!"

Both commentators laughed at Graves. Corey Graves just facepalmed and decided to focus on the match. Meanwhile, the rest of the superstars, excluding Baron Corbin, decided to focus on eliminating the Undertaker. Sami Zayn and The Miz co-operated with each other to take down the Undertaker but the Undertaker grabbed both men and pulled them to both sides of the ring. The Undertaker would then eliminate the Miz by sending him out of the ring with a clothesline. Bray Wyatt, Chris Jericho and Randy Orton soon followed Sami Zayn in attacking the Undertaker. Guan Yinping tried to help the Undertaker but she ended up tripping on her feet and pushing Sami Zayn away from the Undertaker, sending him over the top rope due to her strength and eliminating him in the process. The crowd just laughed at Sami Zayn's reaction when he was eliminated.

"What the? Yinping!" Sami Zayn shouted

"I'm sorry! I didn't really mean it! Honest!" Yinping apologized

Sami Zayn would just sigh in annoyance and walked away in defeat. Bray Wyatt, Randy Orton and Chris Jericho just stared at Yinping in astonishment at her strength. Baron Corbin is still frozen for some reason and The Undertaker smiled again. Once again, Yinping turned red as a tomato because of her eliminating Sami Zayn.

"Wow…" Baron Corbin said in amazement

"Corbin! We need your help!" Chris Jericho pleaded

Baron Corbin snapped out of his trance and joined the others in eliminating the Undertaker. Bray Wyatt, Randy Orton, Chris Jericho and Baron Corbin tried to eliminate the Undertaker but he was proven to be too powerful. It continued for thirty more seconds before the Undertaker pushed all four men out of the way. The Undertaker grabbed Chris Jericho and gave him a chokeslam but due to his health, he staggered a bit before he fell on one knee. Bray Wyatt, Randy Orton and Baron Corbin would use this opportunity to weaken the Undertaker by delivering jabs, blows, punches, kicks and haymakers to the 2007 Royal Rumble winner. Guan Yinping realized that the Undertaker is in trouble and ran to Undertaker's aid. The crowd went ecstatic as Yinping delivered a flurry of punches to all three men, weakening Bray Wyatt and Randy Orton. Yinping then tried to eliminate Bray Wyatt but he reversed into the Sister Abigail. However, Yinping reversed Bray Wyatt's Sister Abigail into her own finisher. She playfully pushed Bray Wyatt to the ground, skipped in a straight line and kicked him below the belt so hard that Bray went back up, worse for the wear. Bray Wyatt was disoriented by her sudden reversal to his finisher. With Bray staggering, Yinping then clotheslined Bray Wyatt out of the ring, eliminating him. The crowd roared in excitement at Yinping's finisher to Bray Wyatt, resulting in his elimination.

"Bray Wyatt has been eliminated by Guan Yinping!" Cole shouted out

"I can't believe it. She has scored her first elimination in her debut here tonight!" Lawler said in shock

"One-half of the Wyatt Family is out of the Royal Rumble!" Graves shouted

Bray Wyatt just stood there, surprised at Yinping for reversing his finisher. He then sighed in defeat and looked at his family member, Randy Orton. Orton responded with a nod and carried on attacking the Undertaker. With five people remaining, Guan Yinping smiled at the crowd with determination, as if she was determined to win the 30th annual Royal Rumble match. As Yinping looked at the Crowd and the commentators, a superstar's titantron appeared on the screen. The crowd, Randy Orton, The Undertaker, Baron Corbin, Chris Jericho, the commentators and Guan Yinping instantly recognized who he was. It was Roman Reigns.

"What the? Is that- "Cole gasped

"That's Roman Reigns! What the hell is he doing here?" Graves angrily exclaimed

Roman Reigns received a lot of negative reception for various reasons. 1: He interrupted a beautiful moment and 2: He was looking at the Undertaker and Guan Yinping with hatred lingering in him. The crowd chanted, "Bullshit!" multiple times due to how the crowd hated the Big Dog. Guan Yinping gulped in fear and backed away to the corner. The refs tried to prevent Roman from entering the ring. He ignored them and entered the ring with a furious look on his face. Realizing that Guan Yinping is his target, all four men tried to get rid of Roman Reigns. Roman grabbed both Chris Jericho and Randy Orton and threw them over the top rope, eliminating them from the match. The crowd booed heavily at both men's unfair elimination by the Big Dog. Baron Corbin, distracted by Roman Reigns, was choke slammed by the Undertaker. The Undertaker then performed his signature throat slit with his tongue out and eyes rolling at the back of his head. However, Roman Reigns used this as an opportunity to eliminate the Undertaker. The crowd was shocked at Roman Reigns eliminating the Undertaker.

"Roman Reigns eliminated the Undertaker!" Cole shouted in disbelief

"What?!" Lawler cried in horror

Baron Corbin and Guan Yinping stared in horror as Roman Reigns, a non-entrant in the match, just eliminated the Undertaker with no remorse nor no guilt. He was furious.

The Undertaker stared in Roman Reigns before he hung his head down in defeat and walked away. The Crowd booed even worse at Roman Reigns for eliminating a fan favourite in the match.

"I cannot believe this. Roman Reigns, who interfered in this match, has eliminated the Undertaker in the 30th annual Royal Rumble." Cole said

Baron Corbin and Guan Yinping were shocked at what Roman can do. Yinping ended up crying as a result. This earned Corbin's attention.

"Yinping, what's wrong?" Baron Corbin asked, comfort lingering in his voice

"I-I… Roman Reigns." Yinping replied, tears in her eyes

"What about him?"

"He's ruthless…"

"In a way, yes. He is."

"I cannot believe he would do this."

"Well, he's the big dog. That's what he does. He believes that he can win the Royal Rumble twice and main event Wrestlemania three times."

"He main evented two times?"

"Yep. Wrestlemania 31 and 32."

"Oh…. I see."

"Yinping, are you afraid of Roman?"

"Well… The way he looked at me… It's malevolent, malicious and scary. He's a tyrant… "

"Yinping, don't worry. He's just being a sore loser."

"I'm not sure. I think he's mad at me."

"What? Why would he be mad at you?"

"Because I took his spot."

"Wait, what?"

"He was the true number 30 in this match. I just appeared and took his place."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Remember the blue light?"

"Yeah?"

"That was me."

"You were the blue light?!"

"Yeah. I was the blue light."

"Wow… I… Wow."

"Yeah. Shocking, right?"

"I guess so."

Roman turned around and noticed that there were two people remaining. Baron Corbin and Guan Yinping. Both of them stopped talking, fearing that he'll find out about Yinping in the match.

"Hey! Who's the person that replaced me?" Roman asked with hatred

Neither person said anything. Enraged, Roman grabbed the pair and dragged them to the ropes.

"I said: Who's the person that replaced me?!" Roman asked Corbin and Yinping.

Again, neither person said anything. The crowd stared in horror and amazement that Corbin and Yinping held their ground. That didn't last long as Roman Reigns punched Baron Corbin in the stomach so hard that he nearly vomited puke. Realizing that Corbin is in pain and in trouble, Yinping broke her silence and sobbed.

"I said- "Roman threatened

"It was me. I replaced you!" Yinping interrupted in tears

"What?"

"I did! I replaced you! Don't hurt Baron Corbin!"

"Huh? You?"

"Yes! I did!"

"Well, you should've replaced me."

"Why?"

Roman responded by grabbing Yinping by her collar and leaning down on the ropes with pure hatred. Baron Corbin stared in horror due to how he was treating Yinping. The crowd booed so bad at Roman that they chanted, "Leave her alone!", to prevent him from eliminating Yinping in controversial fashion. Yinping gasped in horror as Roman stared at her with pure hatred, greed, malice and rage.

"Because…. This is my yard and I don't need you taking over my territory!" Roman threatened her with pure malice.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Baron Corbin threatened him

"What are you going to do, Lone Wolf?" Roman threatened back

Baron Corbin responded by attacking Roman Reigns. The crowd went ecstatic as Baron Corbin laid out a flurry of punches at Roman Reigns.

"Oh! Baron Corbin! Look at him go!" Cole shouted

"He's protecting Yinping from Roman Reigns!" Lawler shouted

"Is he that stupid?" Graves angrily asked

"Graves. Just stop. You are disappointing." Both men scolded him

"I'm just telling the truth. That's all."

Cole and Lawler reacted by hitting him with checkboards.

"Ow!" Graves shouted

"You deserve that." Cole said

As Corey Graves pouted, Baron Corbin sent Roman Reigns over the top rope. Roman stayed outside the rope as Corbin tried to send him out with a clothesline. However, Roman moved out of the way and Baron Corbin was sent over the top rope. Roman and Baron traded punches with the crowd cheering for Baron Corbin and booing Roman. Roman grabbed Corbin's fist and pushed him out of the ring. Baron Corbin tried to fight back but Roman was too strong. Roman would eventually eliminate Corbin from the match, much to the dismay of the crowd.

"Baron Corbin has been eliminated by Roman Reigns." Coles said

Roman smirked in victory at Corbin's elimination. His victory was short lived when Baron Corbin grabbed Roman Reigns' legs and tried to pull him out. Guan Yinping recovered from Roman's threat and assisted Corbin in eliminating Roman Reigns.

"Look at this! Guan Yinping is helping Baron Corbin to eliminate Roman Reigns!" Cole shouted in amazement

Desperate to eliminate Roman Reigns, Guan Yinping lifted Roman Reigns by the waist. The crowd cheered in amazement and awe due to Yinping's strength.

"OH MY GOD! Look at Yinping!" Cole shouted again

"She's lifting Roman Reigns with no problem!" Lawler yelled

"How is she stronger than Roman Reigns?! This is unbelievable!" Graves cried in disbelief

"I know, right!"

Guan Yinping, with the help of Baron Corbin, used her strength to lift Roman over the top rope, eliminating him instantly. The crowd cheered in joy, amazement and happiness as Guan Yinping has eliminated the man responsible for interfering the match.

"Roman Reigns has been eliminated by Guan Yinping! Guan Yinping has won the Rumble. Yinping is going to Wrestlemania!" Cole shouted in joy.

Guan Yinping stared at the crowd with shock and surprise on her face as the crowd cheered for her. She smiled in joy as she has done the impossible. She has won the Royal Rumble match. Baron Corbin went back in the ring and joined Yinping in celebration. He embraced Yinping in a hug. She smiled back at Baron Corbin for helping her winning this match

"Guan Yinping has done the impossible. She is the fourth person to win the Royal Rumble at number 30 and is now the first woman to have won the Royal Rumble. Congratulations, Yinping! You have done it!" Cole and Lawler both said in unison

Corey Graves just said nothing in response. He was silent and shocked by this victory.

Guan Yinping and Baron Corbin just smiled together in victory and looked at the Wrestlemania sign. Both pointed at the sign as the fireworks went off in celebration.

 _I've done it. Thank you, Undertaker, Zuo Ci and Baron Corbin for making this possible for me! Father, Ping, Suo, Xing, Bao Sanniang and the rest of Shu, I'll be back, stronger and faster than ever. I'll protect you with my life! I swear it! I'll do what it takes to save you all from Roman Reigns! That's what I'm going to do!_ Yinping thought to herself before looking at the sign with determination

This marks as the beginning of Guan Yinping's career as a WWE superstar…

Chapter 1: Watch out, Yinping! Jealously in both brands!

Coming soon…

A/N: This is the end of the one-shot story. I wanted to do this because fans were pissed off at Roman Reigns' entry in the Royal Rumble. I've chosen Guan Yinping from Dynasty Warriors because she was the perfect choice for the fanfic. Remember, I'll do Chapter 1 if you guys loved the one-shot story but I'll also add some love interests for Guan Yinping when this story continues due to fan support.

For now, here are the possible love interests so far

Baron Corbin

Dean Ambrose

Heath Slater

Luke Harper

Randy Orton

Bray Wyatt

Jason Jordan

Chad Gable

Mojo Rawley

Kalisto

Dolph Ziggler

Apollo Crews

If I receive enough support, I'll see you in the end of April. Otherwise, thanks for reading. DavidKun799 out!


	2. Chapter 1 - Tasked as Babysitter

The Journey – Guan Yinping's career as a WWE superstar.

Disclaimer: as usual, I don't own Dynasty Warriors or WWE. I wish I did but I'm not the creators so that's a dream vanished in mid air

A/N: Because that I received lots of positive feedback (Not really. Just some), this is the first chapter of the story. This will be what it was like before they arrive for SmackDown Live. I'm not sure if that's what they do in real life but it's part of my imagination.

Now, let's answer some reviews.

2 people told me that Baron Corbin will be the love interest of Guan Yinping. Well, I don't really mind but if that's what you want, I'll accept. Baron Corbin is now the love interest of Guan Yinping in this story.

Previously on The Journey…

 _Guan Yinping received a message from Zuo Ci and the Undertaker. The message informed her that a man by the name of Roman Reigns will cause havoc, chaos and mayhem in WWE and Dynasty Warriors. Realizing that his world is in danger, Zuo Ci decided to send her to the world of WWE so she can stop Roman Reigns from winning the Royal Rumble. However, Roman appeared and threatened Yinping that the ring was his yard, much to everyone's dismay including the San Antonio Alamodome crowd, who booed heavily on Roman. Suddenly, Baron Corbin helped and saved Guan Yinping by attacking Roman Reigns. Roman retaliated by eliminating Corbin but not before Guan Yinping eliminated him as payback for hurting both of them. Guan Yinping, with the help of Baron Corbin, has won the Royal Rumble and will main event Wrestlemania 33 but the question on everyone's mind is… Which brand will she choose and will she face Kevin Owens or John Cena for the brand's major championship at the ultimate thrill ride?_

 _That's all coming up on The Journey…_

Chapter 1: Watch out, Yinping! Jealously in both brands!

It's been two days since Guan Yinping made history. She became the first woman to have won the Royal Rumble match. Ever since that historic victory, everyone was talking about it. Superstars such as Dean Ambrose, Heath Slater, Mojo Rawley, Luke Harper and others from the SmackDown Live brand praised and thanked Yinping for her performance in the match. Others such as Cesaro, Neville, TJ Perkins, Jack Gallagher, Bobby Roode, Sasha Banks, Bayley and surprisingly, Killian Dain cheered for her victory but there were some that felt that Yinping was not even worthy of becoming the winner of the 30th annual Royal Rumble.

For example, Kevin Owens felt that a woman such as Yinping was not worthy of facing him. Charlotte Flair thought that WWE has gone completely insane due to Yinping winning the match. Braun Strowman just laughed at the results although he was impressed at Yinping for eliminating one of his rivals/enemies. Worst of all, Roman Reigns demanded an explanation why Yinping took his spot. That earned a lot of backlash from fans, who called him a bully and a sexist pig.

John Cena, on the other hand, congratulated Yinping for her victory and asked that she must be prepared and ready if she chose him as her opponent at Wrestlemania. WWE Hall of Famers' Edge, Lita, Trish Stratus, Jacqueline, Ivory, Alundra Blayze and WWE Hall of Famer inductees Beth Phoenix and Diamond Dallas Page also congratulated on her winning the 30th annual Royal Rumble.

As for Guan Yinping... apparently, she passed out due to exhaustion after exiting the ring. Baron Corbin decided to carry her out of the arena. That earned a lot of snickers from Dean Ambrose, Kalisto, Dolph Ziggler and The Miz but they were silenced by Corbin's glare as he glared at the four men. Eventually, Corbin managed to find a car and drove her to the apartment where nearly every single WWE superstar was living for the night. Corbin managed to lie her down on the couch before he was spotted by none other than Carmella and James Ellsworth. The pair mocked Corbin for his sudden change of behaviour. Corbin ignored and slammed the door shut on them. Corbin decided that it was the best idea for him to sleep. It was a rough night in San Antonio. Hopefully, the next two days are better than this... but he was wrong... it was just the beginning...

The next morning, Corbin was woken up by a phone call. It was Shane McMahon. The Commissioner of SmackDown Live. Corbin groaned in annoyance.

"Hello?" Baron Corbin groggily asked

"Hey. Corbin, its Shane McMahon." Shane McMahon replied

"Shane, do you know what time it is in San Antonio? It's 6 AM in the bloody morning!"

"Wow, grouchy much?"

"Do you want a punch instead?"

"No. I'm good."

"That's what I thought. What's up?"

"I just want to say that Congrats are in order."

"Congrats? For what?"

"For winning the Royal Rumble match! As the commissioner of SmackDown Live, I- "

"I didn't even win the match."

"What? Who did?"

"A woman by the name of Guan Yinping."

"Guan Yinping? Who's she?"

"No idea. She just showed up during the match, took Roman Reigns' spot and won the actual thing."

"Really?"

"Did I stutter? Yes, she did!"

"Corbin, not so loud! I don't want my sister yelling at me."

"What did you do, boss?"

"I made a wager to see if a superstar of Raw or SmackDown Live won the Royal Rumble. I chose anyone from SmackDown Live and she chose Roman Reigns because of our father suggested that he should win."

"Why did you make that?"

"I wanted to prove that SmackDown Live is more superior to Raw. I won the bet because of you helping Yinping to win the match. When she found out, she went into an emotional state and burst into tears. Right now, she's yelling at Mick Foley. You can hear her right now from the distance."

 _Stephanie: I can't believe that little..._

 _Mick: Steph, calm down. I'm sure that woman's victory was a-_

 _Stephanie: Shut up, Foley!_

"Boss, you are such an idiot."

"At least I cater to the fans."

"Good point."

"So, what are you going to do with Guan Yinping?"

"I'm taking her on a shopping spree."

"A shopping spree? That's a rare occurrence from you."

"I'm only doing this because her clothes are unusual and I don't want to draw suspicion to other people between me and Yinping."

"Right. Don't forget, we have a flight at 9pm tonight. We are going to Los Angeles, California for the next episode of SmackDown Live. Right now, everyone from Raw is currently inside a flight to San Diego, California for Tonight's episode of Raw."

"Ok. I won't forget."

"One more thing."

"What?"

"Take Yinping with you."

"I'm not a babysitter. She can take care of herself."

"That's the problem. She doesn't even know where we are going so I want you to keep an eye on her. Don't forget to tell her as well."

"Alright! I'll do it!"

"Wow... that was quick. I can't believe you actually fell for that."

"Wait, what?"

"I wasn't actually going to order you to look after Yinping."

"You fu- "

"Corbin, you just got served. See you tonight at the airport."

"Argh... see you later, Shane."

"Bye."

Corbin hung up and sighed in irritation. He can't believe that he was assigned Babysitting duty to a woman who just showed up. He cursed silently to himself as he got out of bed.

"Dammit... I can't believe that I was assigned as Babysitter to a woman that just showed up last night. Oh well, I got to check on Yinping. I hope that she's still asleep." Corbin said to himself

Corbin walked out of the bedroom and walked to the couch where Yinping was sleeping. However, Yinping wasn't there. Worried, Corbin searched the living room, the kitchen and the bedroom but she wasn't even there. Suddenly, Corbin heard a squeal coming from the bathroom. Corbin walked to the bathroom, closed his eyes and opened the door. When he opened the door, he opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings but he didn't know that Yinping was half-naked. The top part of her outfit was removed for some reason. Her breasts were exposed for Baron to see.

"Yinping, are you ther- "Corbin tried to say

"Ah! Baron!" Guan Yinping squealed while covering her breasts

"Yinping, there you are. Why are you naked?"

"What? Get out, Baron! Can't you see that I'm trying to figure out how to work this unusual contraption?"

"That's a shower."

"What's a shower?"

"A shower is where you wash yourself without using buckets."

"Oh... I'm sorry."

"Just tell me where you are next time, Yinping."

"Right. Oh! I'm sorry. I spoke out of context."

"Yinping, stop apologizing. It's ok."

"Yeah. You told me that twice."

"Ok."

Corbin closed the door but Yinping opened the door and left the bathroom, much to Corbin's dismay. That was when he realized that for a young woman, she is somehow leaner and toned than him. He can also see that she has packed on some muscle but not as much as people like Jinder Mahal. That guy is shredded like paper. Corbin stared in shock as Yinping stared at him in confusion.

"Baron, are you ok?" Yinping asked

"Yinping, look at you." Corbin replied

"I know. I can't go out like this."

"What? No! I'm talking about your body."

"What do you mean?"

"Look. You are physically built for a woman of your age! That's impossible! I can't believe that you are stronger than me!"

"Oh... that... um... My father trained me to become strong. That's why my body is like this. Sorry."

"What is up with you saying sorry in almost every sentence when you speak?"

"Um... what did you say? I'm lost."

"Urgh... never mind. Yinping, you are half naked again."

"What?!"

"You should get changed. If you don't have any clothes, I'm taking you shopping today."

"Ok but what happens if I don't have any clothes?"

"I'll lend you some of mine. It's only temporary."

"Ok. Thank you, Baron Corbin."

"I've got you some clothes for you to wear. I hope that you like them."

"Thanks."

"Ok. I'll be in the lounge. Say my name when you are finished."

"Right."

Baron Corbin left Guan Yinping alone to change and sat down on the couch. He checked the time. It was 8AM in the morning, meaning that Corbin wasted two hours on looking after Yinping. Corbin sighed angrily as this babysitting job was too much for the Lone Wolf. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Corbin asked

"It's me." The voice replied

"Me who?"

"Open the door and you will find out."

"Fine... "

Corbin sat up and walked to the door. He grabbed the door knob and opened the door. He looked at the person outside his apartment door. It was none other than Heath Slater.

"Heath, what do you want?" Corbin asked

"Hi, Baron. I'm here to check what you are doing. I've heard squeals and yelling that is coming from your apartment." Heath replied

"Weren't you supposed to be with Rhyno?"

"I was but Rhyno decided that he was going for a walk with Dean Ambrose and AJ Styles."

"I see. So, what can I help you, Heath?"

"Um... about Guan Yinping..."

"How did you know her name?"

"My son showed me the game where that woman was from. I think it was Dynasty Warriors or something. I can't remember."

"Dynasty Warriors? What the hell is that?"

"It is the game where Yinping came from."

"Do you have any proof?"

"Actually, yes. I do. I have the cover of the latest instalment of the series."

Heath grabbed something out of his pocket. It was Dynasty Warriors 8. Corbin wondered how a game that size fit inside his pocket but decided to ignore it.

"Is that..." Corbin said in astonishment

"Dynasty Warriors 8. It is the latest instalment in the main series. There were 3 new characters from Shu."

"How did you know about this?"

"I told you. My son showed me the game and I played it."

"You didn't even tell me that you played the game."

"I didn't?"

"Yeah."

"Dammit... "

"So... Heath. Who are the three new characters from that faction?"

"It was Guan Yinping, her brother Xing and Zhang Bao."

"Yinping has a brother?"

"Yes. She has three although Guan Ping is adopted."

"How did you know- "

"As I said before, I played the game!"

"Ok... don't get mad at me."

"Just listen next time."

"Ok... lousy redneck."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"So... going on task... Yinping must have arrived here from the game."

"I know. That blue light gave it away."

"Was Yinping the blue light?"

Corbin just gave him a 'Are you serious?" look in response.

"Ok... sorry." Heath apologized

"Heath, I'm going to ask you something."

"What is it? I'm all ears."

"Have you looked at Yinping's body?"

"(Gasp) Baron! Are you turning into a pervert?!"

"What?! No! I'm not a perv!"

"If you are not a perv, why did you ask me about if I looked at Yinping's body?"

"You are an idiot! I said that because she has been packing some lean muscle for a woman her age."

"Wait... really?"

"Yeah. She's pretty strong for her size."

"She may be delicate and beautiful but that doesn't mean that she hides her strength."

"What do you mean?"

"She easily managed to remove a section of a stone well, managed to lift one of her brothers and she is able to pick up boulders from the ground and use it as a weapon."

"Is she that strong?"

"Yeah. That's surprising considering that she is the 6th most popular character in the game."

"She's that popular?"

"Yeah. For a newcomer, she performed extremely well."

"That's impressive. Roman Reigns is going to flip when he realizes that she is stronger than him."

"Actually, I'm here to show you something."

"What?"

"Here. It's a message from Roman Reign's twitter page. He's furious."

Slater showed him the message on his phone. When Corbin read it, his eyes went wide at the colourful choice of words from the Big Dog. However, as he reached the end, he was enraged due to Roman insulting Yinping. Roman even called her a slut. Realizing that Corbin did not take that message very well, Heath Slater turned his phone off for five minutes just so Corbin can calm down.

"Baron, are you ok?" Heath asked with concern

"Yeah." Corbin replied

"Well... at least Roman is not on SmackDown Live. That's a good thing."

"I guess. If Roman's on SmackDown Live, we'll be served as food to boost his fucking- "

"Baron! Language!" Heath interrupted

"Sorry. I meant bloody momentum. He's been on top of the food chain ever since 2015. He has buried talent such as Tyler Breeze, Fandango, Zack Ryder and others including you."

"At least I managed to get a push. You debuted at Wrestlemania 32 and won the Andre the Giant Battle Royal."

"After that, I lost that momentum. Its people like Roman Reigns that shove people like us down his throat."

"I guess that Vince loves big sweaty men."

"Really? He likes people like that?"

"Not really. I found that on a comment a few days ago."

"Seriously... where the hell did you get that stuff from?"

"No clue."

"Baron, I'm finished!" Yinping called

"What was that? Is that Guan Yinping?" Heath asked

"Yeah. She's living with me for now."

"Were you tasked with babysitting duty?"

"Eh? How did you- "

"Dean Ambrose told me. Apparently, he found out about you babysitting Yinping."

"Baron, can I come out now?" Yinping asked

"Yes. You can."

"Ok."

Guan Yinping came out of the room and walked to the door. She was wearing a black and blue fitness top with black fitness shorts. Heath looked at Yinping in amazement. For a woman her size, she has packed on some muscle. He realized that Corbin was right. Yinping was physically strong for her size.

"Yinping, what do you think about the clothes that I chose for you?"

"Are these your- "

"No. Those are my friend's gym clothes."

"Why did you give me these clothes?"

"I forgot to get my other pair so I was left with those."

"Oh... I'm sorry."

"Don't say that you are sorry. All that matters is that you are dressed."

"I feel weird in these clothes..."

"Yinping, it's only temporary."

"Excuse me, Baron. Am I getting ignored?" Heath interrupted

"Sorry. Yinping, this is Heath Slater. He's from SmackDown Live. Just like me. Heath, this is Guan Yinping, the winner of the Royal Rumble."

"Hi! It's a pleasure to meet you!" Guan Yinping greeted

"Hi, Yinping. I'm Heath Slater." Heath greeted back while smiling.

"Now then. Since Yinping and Heath met each other, Yinping, let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"Shopping. I'm going to look for some clothes to fit on you."

"Shopping? What's that?"

"I'll explain later. Follow me. I'll see you later, Heath."

"Right. Bye."

Baron Corbin and Heath Slater said their goodbyes and left Baron's apartment for the week. When Corbin and Yinping arrived at the entrance, they were spotted by Dean Ambrose, American Alpha, Luke Harper, Mojo Rawley, and The Miz with Maryse, Alexa Bliss and AJ Styles. Corbin groaned in annoyance as they were found by Corbin's enemies excluding Mojo Rawley, Luke Harper and Alexa Bliss. However, when the group saw Yinping, they were shocked at how she looked. Alexa Bliss was obviously jealous of her figure. It was the perfect blend of fat and muscle. Maryse was also jealous but she hid it because of the Miz. Luke Harper, AJ Styles and The Miz, to a certain extent, were impressed by her physique although they just met her last night. Mojo Rawley was making flirting noises at Yinping, who blushed red. That earned him a punch in the face from Baron Corbin, who was flustered at Yinping's reaction. Jason Jordan and Chad Gable praised her randomly, much to everyone's confusion. Dean Ambrose, on the other hand, laughed at what she was wearing. That somehow made Yinping upset. Baron gave Dean a malicious glare just to shut him up. Rhyno, the Usos, Bray Wyatt, Randy Orton, James Ellsworth, Carmella, Natalya, Naomi, Tyler Breeze, Fandango and Dolph Ziggler showed up and looked at the winner of the Royal Rumble match. Dolph, Tyler, Fandango, Jimmy, Jey and James ended up receiving nosebleeds due to Yinping's beauty. Baron Corbin and Guan Yinping, who recovered from Dean's insult (Not really.), just looked at them with confusion because of mixed reactions. It was pure chaos. Bray Wyatt shielded his eyes, Randy Orton just stared at Yinping with determination, Rhyno fainted on the spot, Jason and Chad were chanting 'We're not worthy." so many times, Mojo was still on the ground, Luke smirked along with AJ and The Miz, Dean continued laughing, Alexa did the same thing as Mojo except that it was due to jealousy and Naomi was shocked at her appearance. Carmella ignored her and gave James some tissues, Dolph, Tyler and Fandango said "Hubba Hubba." In unison. Natalya, however, was glaring at Yinping in envy for being more beautiful than her.

"Guys. Stop looking at us like that." Corbin scolded

Everyone ignored him. Corbin pulled out a paper fan and whacked them on the heads. He only managed to hit Dolph, Tyler, Fandango, Alexa, Luke, AJ, The Miz, Carmella, James, Bray, Naomi, Jason, Chad and Dean. Mojo, Rhyno and Alexa were unconscious, Jimmy and Jey walked away, Randy just pushed Corbin away and Natalya retaliated by slapping him, which infuriated Corbin. After that, it was absolute mayhem. Corbin fought back by throwing Naomi into Natalya. The rest of the two groups randomly fought each other in comical fashion. Yinping just stared in confusion as Mojo performed the hammer time dance on top of AJ Styles, who was knocked down by Dean Ambrose. The comical fight lasted for five minutes before they were stopped by the 16 time world champion John Cena and his girlfriend Nikki Bella.

"Guys, stop. You are causing a scene." John scolded them.

"Yeah. John's right. You guys should stop." Nikki agreed

"What?! It was Natalya! She's the one who started it!" AJ argued

"It wasn't me! Corbin thought that it was a good idea to use Naomi as a javelin!" Natalya defended herself

"I only did that because you slapped me! Who the hell does that on a daily basis?" Corbin argued back

"I do!"

"Enough! Stop! This is no time to argue!" John shouted

"Um... excuse me, John." Yinping said

"What is it? Can't you see that- Wait... You are the Royal Rumble winner."

"Yeah. I am."

"I see. You are the Royal Rumble winner. That gives you the right to decide who you are going to face off at Wrestlemania."

"Um, what?"

"Didn't you know?"

"Shit... forgot to tell her about that." Corbin cursed silently

"Baron Corbin, what is he on about?" Yinping asked

"He's saying that as the winner of the Royal Rumble match, you have earned the right to decide who you are going to face for a championship at Wrestlemania." Corbin replied

"Who are the champions? This is interesting. Oh. Sorry. Did I speak too fast?"

"No. You didn't."

"Oh... hehe... sorry."

"Dammit... Where was I? Oh. Yes. The Champions... there are two major belts. The Universal championship and the WWE World championship. Kevin Owens is the Universal champion while I'm the WWE world champion."

"You are?"

"Yes. I am."

"In that case, I challenge you to a match for that belt at Wrestlemania."

Everyone except Randy Orton and Nikki Bella gasped. It was sudden. Guan Yinping, the winner of the Royal Rumble, challenges John Cena for the WWE World championship at Wrestlemania. Randy just groaned in annoyance while Nikki giggled softly.

"Are you sure?" John asked while chuckling

"Yes. I want to prove that I'm stronger than my brothers."

"You have brothers?"

"Yes! I have three."

Dolph, Tyler, Fandango, James, Jason and Chad cursed silently as their plans to win her heart have gone down the drain. Carmella glared at Ellsworth in response.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't even mean to say that." Yinping apologized

"Why are you apologizing?" AJ asked her

"Don't bother, Styles. She's like that." Corbin replied for Yinping, who blushed again

"Why? Did you sleep with her?"

"No! I did no such thing!"

"Admit it. You did sleep wit- OW!"

"Ha! Take that, bitch!" Dean shouted. He was holding a lead pipe in his hand. The rest were wondering where he got that from.

"Dean, what the hell did you just hit me with?" AJ groaned in pain

"I hit you with a pipe."

"A pipe? Who the fuck carries a pipe with them?"

"I do... on some occasions."

"Wait, you only did that more than once?"

"Yep."

"What the fuck is wrong with you..."

"Leave him. He's the lunatic fringe for a reason." Corbin said

"Ah... that's why."

"Ahem! We are getting off track. So... what's your name?" John interrupted

"Guan Yinping."

"Yinping? That's a strange name. Are you from China?"

"Yes!"

"How old are you?"

Yinping just froze. She didn't want to tell them her actual age. Otherwise, she was telling them that she is actually an old woman. Left with little options, she decided to lie.

"I'm 23 years old." Yinping replied

"Wow, that young."

"Yes. I'm that young."

"You know. Randy was almost the same age as you when he started wrestling in WWE."

"I was?" Randy asked

"Yes. You were 22 when you debuted in WWE. 2 years later, you were the youngest World Champion in sports entertainment history." John replied

"Oh. Right."

"Ok. So... Yinping, are you sure that you want to face me?"

"Um..."

"Hey! John, what's the time?" Corbin asked

"It's 10AM. Why?" John replied

"Shit... Yinping, we should go! Right now!"

Corbin grabbed her hand and dragged her around while he was still running.

"What? Corbin, where are you going?" John asked

Corbin ignored and ran as far as he can. Everyone was confused at what just happened. John cursed silently to himself... he was hoping that she agreed to his request. That would have to wait for SmackDown Live...

Clothes shopping

Baron Corbin and Guan Yinping arrived at the mall for clothes shopping. Well... not really... Heath Slater, Mojo Rawley and Naomi found out that Corbin and Yinping were shopping so they decided to tag along, much to Corbin's dismay. Inside, Yinping was amazed at how many stores that are in one building. She didn't actually know about buildings but Baron Corbin told her about malls and other leisure places. He didn't exactly tell her about their flight but it was best for him to tell her after shopping. After spending a lot of time in multiple stores, which took at least seven hours, they found a store that suits her well. Heath suggested that she should wear country inspired clothing. Yinping and Corbin refused although she was more forgiving. Mojo suggested that she should wear gear that is inspired by himself but Corbin rejected the offer despite that Yinping was concerned about the type of clothing. Naomi suggested that she should wear clothing that can glow in the dark. Corbin rejected immediately when she showed her something that should not be explained in real life. They eventually found the right type of clothing for the 2017 Royal Rumble winner. It was a green t-shirt with black cargo jeans and green denim sneakers. Yinping squealed in joy at the choice of clothing. She asked them if she can try it on. They agreed despite suspicions from Heath, who was still mad about getting rejected by Corbin and Yinping for clothes. When she came out of the changing room, they were surprised at how she looked comparing to before. Yinping blushed and gasped in embarrassment due to their reaction.

"You look stylish!" Naomi complimented

"That is so hype, dudette!" Mojo complimented

"You look amazing." Heath complimented

"So... What do you think?" Corbin asked

"Ah! It's ok! This is pretty good. Thanks, Baron Corbin." Yinping replied

"No problem and you can call me Baron or Corbin, depending on what you think."  
"Ok. I should call you Baron. Is that ok?"

"Yes. It's ok. Don't get too embarrassed."

"Ah! Ok! I'm sorry."

"Honestly, what is up with you saying sorry every time?"

"I can't help it!"

"Ok... don't get too emotional. Let's go. We're done for today."

They paid for the clothes despite that Mojo refused to pay with Corbin and Heath. Naomi was originally going to pay for them but she realized how much it cost so Corbin and Heath were forced to pay for Yinping's clothes. Mojo forgot to get his wallet so that explains why he refused. After buying the clothes, they realized how much time that they wasted while inside the mall. Suddenly, Baron's phone rang off. He looked at the caller. It was Dean Ambrose. Corbin wondered why he was calling him at this hour.

"Dean, is that you?" Corbin asked on the telephone

"Yeah. It's me." Dean replied

"I thought that you don't care about me."

"NO! I'm doing this because of your girlfriend! Haha!"

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"Yeah? Why did you take her on a shopping spree?"

"I just... Shut up, Dean!"

"Haha! Got you!"

"You are such a dick! Actually, scratch that, you are a lunatic!"

"I know! Ha!"

"Fuck you..."

"Hehe... Now. Onto the serious stuff. Shane just showed up. He's been telling us that our flight is at 9PM tonight."

"9PM? That gives us- "

"Three hours and forty-five minutes. You have to get back, now! Shane's been looking for us for almost an hour now!"

"Shit! Ok! Tell him that we'll be right there!"

"Ok."

Baron hung up the phone, informed the group about Shane and ran as fast as they can. They arrived at the car and argued who should drive. Baron, Heath and Naomi argued who was the best driver in this situation. Eventually, it was Mojo who volunteered to drive, much to Corbin's disbelief. As they got inside, Mojo slammed the accelerator pedal and drove in a ridiculously high speed. Heath, Corbin and Naomi screamed in fear as Mojo sped past a couple of red lights while Yinping just laughed along the way. That earned her a glare from Naomi, a smile from Corbin and a "WTF" expression from Heath, who was already turning green due to Mojo's speed. Heath tried to convince Mojo to slow down but Mojo ignored him and chanted "Hype Bros!" while he was driving, much to everyone's dismay. Yinping stopped laughing after she realized that they are in driving hell before joining in on Screaming. This lasted for almost 20 minutes before they arrived at the hotel. When they arrive, they can see Shane McMahon with a disappointed expression. Fearing that they are going to get scolded, Mojo parked the car, got out of the driver's seat and ran inside. Everyone else got out of the car but they were stopped by Shane, who demanded an explanation.

"Gentlemen, what took you so long?" Shane asked

"We were shopping and lost track of time." Corbin replied

"Shopping doesn't take you seven hours, boys."

"Well... "

"Spit it out. What is it?"

"We also went sightseeing with Yinping. Apparently, she had no idea what a mall is so we have to take her to various shops."

"I see. Well... get your stuff ready. We're leaving in thirty minutes. Yinping, I need to talk to you for a moment."

"Me?" Yinping asked

"Yes. It's about you winning the Royal Rumble match." Shane replied

"Oh? Is something wrong?"

"Well... follow me. I'll explain."

"Ok. Baron Corbin, I'm going with Shane."

"Shane? What does he want?"

"He wants to talk to me about my win at the Royal Rumble."

"Ok. Don't take too long."

"Ok!"

"Corbin, you sound like a parent." Heath groaned

"Are you one yourself?" Baron asked, much to Heath's shock

"Shit..." Heath muttered

"That's what I thought. Bitch."

Heath just rolled his eyes and walked inside the hotel. Naomi followed suit. Mojo still hasn't recovered from his running freak out. He can hear Mojo screaming "This is so not Hype!" from inside. Corbin walked inside just to get ready for the flight. Now... let's go and check what Yinping and Shane are up to.

Apparently, Shane told her that she hasn't even signed up to a brand yet. He was considering that she should be in NXT but because of Baron's assistance, he decided not to put her in NXT, much to her relief. He also suggested that she should appear on Raw but after what happened between Roman Reigns and Guan Yinping, not to mention that she will be treated poorly due to Stephanie, he decided that it was not the best idea, considering that she'll be used as food for the Big Dog's momentum. After some time thinking, he decided that she should be at SmackDown Live, which is well known as the Land of Opportunity.

"Yinping, would you like to be a part of SmackDown Live?" Shane asked

"Yes!" Yinping replied

"Then it's settled. Guan Yinping, welcome to SmackDown Live." Shane finished

Yinping just squealed in joy and ran off to tell Corbin. Shane smiled, realizing that he did the right choice, not to mention that he gave the fans what they want. Suddenly, his phone rang. Wondering who that was, he picked up his phone from his pocket.

"Hello?" Shane asked

"Shane, I've heard that you signed the winner of the Royal Rumble to SmackDown Live."

Shane realized who that was. It was Stephanie McMahon, his sister and the commissioner of Raw. Judging by the tone, she was extremely pissed off.

"You've heard?"

"Yeah, I've heard! In fact, everyone from Raw heard of it!"

"What?"

"That's right... Roman showed me something. It's bad enough that the winner is someone who just showed up last night but to make things worse, you signed her up on your show!"

"I cater to what the fans want. They want Yinping in SmackDown Live? I can do that for them."

"Why did she win, anyway?! She's not an official WWE superstar!"

"She won because big and sweaty Roman Reigns interfered in the match!"

"Roman was the actual 30th participant!"

"I don't care. I cater to the fans, unlike you. You are just as bad as Roman. You don't give a damn about the fans. It's all about the money and Roman's momentum."

"That's not the point! She's not under contract!"

"You know what; I don't really care about that! I care to what the fans want! Yinping is in SmackDown Live! That's final!"

"Wait- "

"Bye, Steph. Go and suck Roman's dick for father. I hope that he likes big, sweaty men."

"You fu- "

"I know. Go and moan to Roman when he's giving you a hand job. Bye."

Shane hung up the phone and sighed. Suddenly, he heard some music coming from one of the rooms. It was Baron Corbin's room. He walked up to the door, grabbed the handle and opened the door. When he looked inside, he saw Corbin, Heath, Yinping, Naomi, Mojo, Tyler, Dean, Alexa, AJ and Kalisto listening to some songs while dancing in amusement.

"Guys, what are you listening to?" Shane asked

"We're listening to a song known as Kill the Sound. It was from a game that Dean liked very much." Corbin replied

"Yeah! This is dope! It's so hype!" Mojo shouted

"It's not hype! Why are you dancing, anyway?!" Tyler said in disgust

"I love the sound of music! This is dope!"

That earned snickers from everyone else except Tyler who just groaned in annoyance. Mojo just wondered why they were laughing at him before he joined in.

"Did you pack everything for Tomorrow?" Shane asked

"Yes!" Everyone replied

"Right. Now. Turn the volume down. I want to tell you something." Shane ordered

"If it's about Yinping signed up to SmackDown Live, we already know." Alexa said

"What? You knew already?"

"Yeah. Yinping was excited when she went to lover boy's room after she was accepted." Dean replied

Corbin and Yinping blushed again and stuttered in embarrassment before glaring at Dean, who snickered. Corbin, fed up with Dean's teasing, grabbed a vase and smashed it on Dean's head. The impact was so severe that Dean was busted open on the head, spilling blood everywhere. Everyone else excluding Yinping, who was surprised at Corbin's display of strength, laughed at Dean for his misfortune. Dean just flipped everyone off in response.

"Alright. Turn the music off. We're going now." Shane said while chuckling at Dean, who glared at him for laughing.

"Wait. We're going?"

"Yes. The American Alpha, Rhyno, Luke, Bray, Randy, John, Nikki, Becky, Aiden, Miz, Maryse, Renee, Mauro, Simon, Konnor, Viktor, Apollo, Dolph, Fandango, Natalya, Mickie and others have already arrived at the airport. Daniel's with them."

"Eh? When did Rhyno leave?" Heath asked, concerned

"2 hours before you come back. You forgot to tell him about your adventure with Corbin and Yinping. Shane replied

"Oh... He's going to be pissed."

"I know. Good luck with that. Now. Are you ready?"

"Yes!"

"Right! Let's go! To my car!"

They all grabbed the suitcases (Dean was still dizzy from the amount of blood he lost because of Corbin and Yinping was confused what she was doing before Heath allowed her to take a break), ran outside, placed their luggage in his car and went inside. Surprisingly, the car managed to fit everyone as they started complaining about who get the shotgun seat. It was given to Dean Ambrose, who beat them in rock paper scissors. Kalisto was given the seat behind Ambrose while Tyler, Mojo, Heath and Naomi were forced to sit next to each other, AJ and Alexa sat in the middle and Corbin and Yinping, to her horror, were forced to sit at the back where Ambrose was watching them with a smile. A malicious smile.

"Now. Let's go!" Shane shouted

Shane turned on his car, slammed on the pedal and sped to the airport. During the trip, Corbin was still glaring at Dean for forcing Yinping to sit next to him. Dean, on the other hand, was still smiling like a lunatic as Corbin trembled with rage. Yinping was still fast asleep, Mojo was talking with Heath about glow sticks, Naomi was counting to ten when she combed her hair, Alexa, AJ and Tyler played a game where they held their breath. Tyler won every single time and Kalisto was looking at the window. Corbin sighed. This is a complicated trip with Dean smiling like an asshole, the others busy with their activities and Shane driving the car. Suddenly, Shane turned around and Yinping lied down on top of Corbin's lap.

"Father..." Yinping muttered in her sleep

Dean just laughed at Corbin again. Corbin turned red as paint on his face due to Yinping calling him father, much to his own dismay and Dean's delight.

"Father... I miss you..." Yinping muttered again although it was in a sad tone.

Corbin wondered why she missed her own father. Dean would laugh again at Corbin.

"Haha! She thinks you're his father!" Dean taunted

"Shut up, Ambrose." Corbin said

"She thinks you are her lost father! That's more amusing than the time where I used a lot of sugar on someone's coffee cup and drank it in front of his face! That was priceless!"

"Ambrose, shut up."

"Aw! Is that what she weally thinks of you?! Haha! She wuvs you vewy much!"

"Ambrose, I'm going to beat the shit out of you if you don't- "

"Stop? No! It's just the beginning!"

"I hate this..."

"So! Let's get started!"

Dean would just give insults to Corbin, who was still pissed off. It lasted for an hour until Corbin charged straight at him and beat him mercilessly for two minutes. When they arrived at the airport, Dean was bruised and swollen from his face. It appears that Corbin somehow found a way to beat the shit out of Dean. The rest, along with Yinping, laughed at Dean for his misfortune. Dean responded by flipping them off. Shane then told them that Daniel Bryan and the others are in the plane so they have to check in and enter the plane. It took them 10 minutes because Yinping ended up getting lost on the way to the plane. Eventually, they arrived just 1 minute before the ticket booths were closed. After that, they got inside the plane and met up with Daniel and the others although Daniel was concerned why Dean has multiple bruises on his face and a bandage on his forehead. The rest of Shane's group told him that he fell on some glass. Dean denied it and told him that he was beaten up by Corbin. Corbin responded by hitting him with a piece of wood. Everyone was curious where he got that wood from but decided not to go into further detail. Daniel realized that Dean was right. Corbin did beat him senseless and busted his head open with a vase (The bandage on his forehead gave him a hint so he guessed out of luck). Everyone got to their seats in first class with the exception of Yinping despite that she's not into contract and waited for the plane to fly off to California, where the next episode of SmackDown Live will be filmed. Yinping looked at the sky. She was staring at the stars. It reminded her of the adventures she had with her father and brothers. However, she realized that the others are worried sick due to her disappearance. She sobbed silently to herself as the plane took off in silence. Baron Corbin looked at Yinping with worry as Yinping cried silently to herself.

"Yinping, are you ok?" Corbin asked

"Yeah. I miss my father, my brothers and my friends... It's so lonely without them." Yinping replied

"I know. Do you want a hug?"

"(Sniff) I would love that."

They embraced in a hug that lasted for three minutes. After the hug, Yinping realized that it was time for her to tell him about the incident with her sleeping on his lap and calling him father.

"Baron Corbin, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Remember the time that I fell asleep on your lap and called you father in my sleep."

"Yeah. Dean thought it was funny to laugh so I gave him a major thrashing."

"That explains why he has bruises on his face."

"Yep. That's why. So... Yinping, why did you call me father?"

"I called you father because I miss my father so much."

"Wow... I know how you feel. I was lonely my entire life."

"You were?"

"Yes. From the start of elementary to when I graduate. My life was pure boredom. My parents divorced after my mother caught my father with another woman. I was 5 years old when that happened. My father tried to apologize to her but she was adamant. She actually wanted him gone. 2 years later, I found out that she planned it from the beginning. It appears that she faked being happy in order to get revenge at him for all the treatment that she suffered from him while they were at high school. I didn't find out until one of my dad's friends showed me the tape that explains why my father hid his past from me. He did it because he loved me the most and he wanted to fix everything that he did in the past. When I showed her the tape, she snapped and lashed out at me. She insulted me, cut me with her knife and even hit me until I have bruises although I was 7 at the time. She even admitted that my father was nothing but a broken shell of a man. That broke my heart. My father was well respected in the Mechanic business and we have a close relationship like Father and Son. As punishment, she turned the entire elementary school against me by manipulating my teachers, my friends and my classmates and I was branded a liar, cheater and bully but I didn't deserve it. I was just a boy that tried to get along with everyone but my mother's deceit prevented me from doing that. After that, I skipped school and eventually, I became an elementary school dropout. My friends, teachers and my classmates realized that they messed up so they tried to get me back but it was too late. They can't get me back because I dropped out. They even visited my house but my mother prevented them from meeting me. She even called the police on multiple occasions. I tried to say hi to them but my mother would hit me for it. The Principal tried to get me back at their school but my mother responded by severing his spinal cord, which made him paralyzed from the waist down. I was shocked at what my mother can do. I realized that she's no longer the mother that I care and love. She has turned into a demon; A monster with no remorse. I cried in my sleep for three weeks because of her. She made my childhood a living hell. After that, I isolated myself from everyone and became a loner for the rest of my life... Until... I graduated..."

"What happened?"

"I was 18. I graduated from High School, much to everyone's surprise. When they gave out diplomas, I was the last one. When they called my name, I was surprised because I graduated from High School. As the Principal handed me the Diploma, I saw my father. He was there. I can't believe it. My father, who I haven't seen in a long time, was there, in the flesh. I also saw my friends, my teachers and my old classmates from my old Elementary School. I cried in happiness. It was the best feeling that I had in a long time. It turns out that the entire High School found out that I lived a tough and abusive childhood so they decided to give me a happy farewell. I was crying tears of joy. They even congratulated me on my success with mechanics, maths, sport, history and the rest of my subjects. However, my mother found out that I was getting graduated so she drove her car to the graduation ceremony. That's not the worst of it."

"What's the worst thing that your mother has done?"

"She pointed a gun at my head in front of everyone. Everyone was shocked at what my mother can do. My teachers and my friends tried to lure her away but she refused. I told her why she was doing this. She told me that she was disgusted at my achievements in High school. She even called me a liar, cheater and manipulator in front of everyone. Surprisingly, they didn't believe her, much to my relief. The Principal, who was the host of the ceremony, called in security to take her away but she retaliated by aiming the gun at the Principal. I've snuck away while she was glaring at everyone. However, she decided to murder everyone for allowing me to succeed in High School so she grabbed a M1911 handgun from her bag and laid fire on everyone. No one was killed although there were some students that are injured. The worst thing that she has done is aiming a gun at my father. My father begged her to stop but she refused. She told him that he was useless and it was his fault that I turned into what I am today. As she pulled the trigger, I jumped in the way and defended my father from my mother's wrath. She fired five shots at me. I was riddled with five holes around my torso. Luckily, my heart and my lungs weren't pierced with bullets. Otherwise, I would've died during that day. I coughed up blood and spat at her face. That enraged her and she shot me five more times, much to her enjoyment. I fell on top of my knees. She still glared at me. I responded by smiling. She shot me five times again but I still persevered. My father begged me to stop getting hit by my mother but I know what I am doing. I'm protecting my father. She then shot me in the chest five more times. That stopped me from getting up. I was still in a lot of pain from suffering from fifteen bullet holes. I tried to grab her gun but she grabbed me by the throat and dragged me to the podium. I tried to fight back but her grip strength was strong enough to break my neck. She asked me if I deserve getting treated properly. I responded by spitting at her face. I was fed up with my mother's abusive treatment. She decided to put a bullet on my head to end my misery. It turns out that she hated me ever since I was born. That disgusted a lot of people including my father who was still stunned at my bravery. I realized that I lost a lot of blood from my own mother so I fainted on the spot."

"What happened after that?"

"I would rather not talk about it. It's too graphic for you."

"Oh... Baron Corbin, I'm sorry! It looks like you have some experience with parents. I'm the daughter of the God of War! I know how you feel... My father..."

"Yinping, what's wrong?"

"My father... was killed."

"Your father? Killed? By who?"

"Lu Meng and the rest of Wu because of their alliance with Wei. I was devastated when Xing told me."

"Oh... I'm sorry for your loss, Yinping."

"I'm sorry as well. I just missed them so much! (Sobbing)"

"There, There, Yinping. There's no need to worry. You can do this. You are the Royal Rumble winner."

"(Sobbing) I just miss them so much, Baron Corbin!"

"It's alright. Let it all out. It's ok."

"Am I interrupting a beautiful moment?" A voice asked. Baron turned around. It was Heath Slater, who was still awake due to Rhyno's snoring. He realized that Mojo, Naomi, Luke, Daniel, Shane, AJ, Heath, Yinping, Dean, the commentators, Renee, and himself were the only ones awake during the flight. Konnor went to the bathroom; Aiden and Simon were singing in their sleep; Tyler's on his beauty sleep; Fandango was chanting in his sleep, infuriating Dolph Ziggler; Apollo and Kalisto were sleeping without their blankets on; The USOs slept silently; Bray and Randy were sleeping on the floor, Natalya, Miz and Maryse were nowhere to be seen; Mickie and Alexa were sleep punching each other; Mauro, Renee, David, Tom, Jerry and JBL were arguing about who should take a spot on Raw and American Alpha were counting sheep while sleeping.

"Heath, why are you awake?" Baron asked

"Rhyno's been snoring ever since we left San Antonio. I've heard of your backstory. It's so tragic. Why did your mother hate you so much?" Heath replied

"No idea. She told me that she hated me ever since she was born."

"What's the name of your mother?"

"Keiko Yuyama. My father's name is Colin Corbin."

"Were you born by your mother?"

"Yes. My actual name is Kazuki Yuyama but I've changed it to Baron Corbin because I don't want to live through that again."

"Oh. I'm sorry if that's a sensitive topic for you. I was curious."

"It's ok. I'm comforting a sobbing Yinping. She misses her father so much."

"Her father? What happened?"

"She told me that her father was killed by a guy named Lu Meng; that heartless asshole."

"I thought I was a heartless asshole." Dean said

"You are a lunatic asshole. That's different. You are not as heartless as that fuck- "

"Corbin! Shane's watching!"

"Dammit... we should get a swear jar... "

"We should! Keep it PG, Baron!"

"Dean, shut your damn mouth before I shatter all of your teeth."

"Whoa. Insulting, much?"

"No. I said that because- "

"Baron Corbin. Thanks. "Yinping thanked

"No problem. It's what I do."

"No it isn't. You are actually a b- OW!"

"Dean, shut up. I'm trying to sleep!" AJ shouted at him

Corbin laughed at Dean, who glared at him in response. Corbin decided to sleep with Yinping because she needed comfort because of her father's death. Yinping lied down with her head on his chest. Corbin smiled before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

 _Poor Yinping. She's suffered just as bad as me. Her father's dead because of that Lu Meng fucker. When I see him, I'm going to rip his fucking throat out and put an end to Wu. That faction is responsible for her father's death! Yinping, I'll protect you with my life! If I have to put an end to Wu in order to relieve you of your suffering, I shall do it!_ Corbin thought as he fell asleep. He was completely unaware that a group of superstars from Raw was watching from the cameras. One smirked maliciously as he managed to get the footage he needed to expose the winner of the Royal Rumble match via satellite. It was Roman Reigns. Joining him was Kevin Owens, the Universal Champion, his friend Chris Jericho, who was surprised at the footage, Darren Young, Bob Backlund's disciple, Sami Zayn, the fighter from the Underground, Neville, the Cruiserweight Champion, Bayley and her friend Sasha Banks, Rich Swann, Alicia Fox's former storyline boyfriend, Brock Lesnar, the beast who ended the streak, Paul Heyman, Brock's manager and Jack Gallagher, a cruiserweight from 205 Live.

"Whoa... Yinping's father died. That's messed up." Kevin said

"I know. I feel sad for her. Her father died and she is the winner of the Royal Rumble. That's too much for a young woman." Chris agreed

"I agree. Yinping needs to relax. She's letting her emotions get the best of her." Darren added

"I should not have yelled at Yinping like that. She looks like a nice woman." Sami said

"I may be the King of the Cruiserweights but I have standards. Yinping is hurting." Neville said

"I feel sad! Poor Yinping!" Bayley sobbed

"Bayley, it's ok. It's going to be ok!" Sasha comforted

Bayley responded by sobbing. Everyone except Roman was upset with Bayley.

"She's younger than me and I already feel bad for her." Rich said

"My client Brock Lesnar agrees with you, Swann." Paul agreed

"Lady Yinping, I give my condolences to you. You are strong. Don't let your emotions affect you. I pray for your recovery." Jack said

"That's what I need." Roman said in a malicious tone

"What?!" Everyone else asked in disbelief

"I've found what I need to expose the so-called winner of the Royal Rumble."

"Roman, are you out of your mind?!" Kevin shouted. He may be a heel but he's not that heartless. He would never resort to malicious tactics like what Roman's doing.

"No. It's part of my plan. Tomorrow, I'm going to use this to expose her so I can claim my rightful place on top of the food chain and I'll main event Wrestlemania."

"Are you fucking serious? Roman, you can't do this to Yinping! She may be the winner of the Royal Rumble but she's grieving for her father! Roman, think about it!" Sami shouted

"I agree. Master Roman, you shall not inflict more damage on Lady Yinping. She's already in a lot of pain. Think about it. What will happen if you take it too far?" Jack agreed

"I don't care. I want to be the main event. I can and I will." Roman ignored

"You fucking heartless bastard! Do you have a heart?" Sasha shouted at him.

"Roman, you are a horrible man! I feel bad for Yinping! She needs our support!" Bayley sobbed. Sasha comforted her again, much to everyone's relief except Roman, who completely ignored them.

"You are all pawns of Yinping's scheme. She's doing this to cover her own skin. We now know that Yinping's weak without her father. That makes it easier for me to finish her off."

"Roman, that's fucked up! She's grieving and the first thing that you do is eliminate her? What the hell is wrong with you?" Rich shouted in disbelief

"I'm doing this for myself. I'm the Big Dog. I control the yard. Not her. This is my time. I don't care if you disagree with me. She needs to be taught a lesson on whose yard it is." Roman cruelly said to everyone else. That earned him hateful glares from everyone else except Sasha, who is comforting Bayley, and Bayley, who is upset. Roman ignored the glares, saved the footage on a flash drive and grinned. He was determined to eliminate Yinping as part of his plan. It was revenge. Revenge at Guan Yinping, the woman who robbed his chance of main eventing Wrestlemania 33: The Ultimate Thrill Ride.

"If you don't like my idea, too bad. I'm going to destroy Yinping. Believe that." Roman finished with a malevolent tone and walked off with the footage. Bayley, Sasha, Jack, Sami, Darren, Neville and Kevin stood there in shock (In Bayley's case... Tears) at Roman's statement. Brock, Rich, Paul and Chris are trembling in rage. They can't believe that Roman, of all people, would resort to heelish actions despite the fact that he's a face. However, they soon realized that Roman may be up to something sinister en route to the Ultimate Thrill Ride. SmackDown Live is airing another episode tomorrow and Roman may use this as an opportunity to expose and eliminate his competition. They decided that they should prevent Roman from exposing, eliminating and humiliating Guan Yinping in controversial fashion... The question is; how are they going to do that without raising suspicion from Stephanie and Mick, their bosses? They thought in silence. Jack broke the silence by suggesting that they should contact Shane, Daniel and the crew of SmackDown Live. It was actually a good idea for a gentleman of his calibre although Neville muttered that he can do better than him. After some consideration on who shall go with, it was best suited that Darren, Jack, Sami, Sasha, Bayley and Rich should go to California while Kevin, Chris, Brock, Neville and Paul keep an eye on Roman. It is settled. Jack's groups shall go to California to inform Shane about Roman's true intentions while Kevin's group can keep an eye on the Big Dog while watching out for Stephanie and Mick... Let's just pray that Baron and Yinping find out about the Big Dog's evil, malicious and humiliating plans. Otherwise, the two groups from Raw, Corbin and Yinping would face the consequences and the wrath of Roman Reigns...

To be continued...

Chapter 2: Yinping's first episode on SmackDown Live! Roman's wrath, Corbin's promise!

A/N: That is the end of the first chapter of The Journey – Guan Yinping. I wanted to do this because I've received enough positive feedback in the prologue to continue this story. Goodbye, One-Shot. Hello, Story. This story is a mix of Drama, Comedy and Action because I love mixing genre's up. I might have rushed the ending of this chapter because of how much I wrote. It's pretty impressive for someone who loves long stories. I've also added some Easter eggs in this chapter just to give you some information. I'll keep on doing them as the story goes.

I might have made Roman into a malicious, greedy, arrogant and malevolent douche bag but it's necessary for the plot and to be honest, I don't really like Roman that much. My hatred for Roman increased dramatically when he defeated and retired the Undertaker at Wrestlemania 33 but it's for the best. The Undertaker is not in good shape as of late.

Ok. Now onto the positive stuff... the Easter Eggs.

So... here are some Easter eggs in this chapter:

1: Guan Yinping is so physically strong that she was able to lift up Guan Suo and removed a section of a stone well. Even one of her EX attacks involves her lifting a boulder from the ground and smashing it into the enemy.

2: Jinder Mahal is actually ripped to shreds (Not literally). I'm not sure if he was taking steroids or just trained himself too much. I have no clue.

3: Baron's statement about Roman Reigns receiving a push a lot of times in 2015 was actually true. Roman Reigns was treated with a lot of main event pushes throughout 2015 and 2016. Fans were sick and tired of Roman main eventing a lot of times that it leads to a lot of hate. Just watch the Royal Rumble. He was booed heavily as the 30th entrant.

4: Heath actually received a push in 2016. It was part of his Free Agent storyline. He, along with Rhyno, won the SmackDown Tag Team Championships against the Usos (Roman's siblings or cousins. I don't fucking know. The Samoan Dynasty is confusing.) At Backlash 2016

5: Guan Yinping ranked 6th in the official DW8 XL popularity poll. That's impressive considering that she only appeared in 8, 8: Xtreme Legends and 8: Empires.

6: She is one of the four new characters from the Shu faction in Dynasty Warriors 8. (Fa Zheng joined in 8 Xtreme Legends.)

7: I actually found some comments of YouTube about Vince McMahon (The Creator of WWE) loving big, sweaty men. I think that those comments were referring to Roman Reigns, who is Vince's personal favourite.

8: Kill the Sound is from Dead Rising 2. That track was composed by Celldweller, who is well known as one of the co-composers for Killer Instinct Season 3 and (possibly) 4. Celldweller also worked on the game's soundtrack, the soundtrack for Dead Rising 2 Off the Record and at least some songs from Dead Rising 3.

9: Baron Corbin was the winner of the Andre the Giant Battle Royal in WM 32 but after that, he lost that momentum. Hopefully, he'll be pushed into the main event soon like Jinder Mahal.

10: Randy Orton was in fact the youngest world champion in history. He defeated Chris Benoit for the World Heavyweight championship in SummerSlam 2004 at the age of 24. He debuted 2 years before he became world champion.

11: Dean Ambrose, in script, poured a lot of sugar on someone's coffee cup and drank it in front of him. That explains why fans prefer the dangerous and unstable Ambrose rather than the Comedy Clown Ambrose that we see today (Except 2013 – 2014).

12: The M1911 is a handgun from Call of Duty Black Ops 1, 2 and 3.

13: Dean saying keeping it PG is a nod to its PG era from mid 2008 onwards.

As for Baron Corbin's backstory, it's darker than my M rated stories. I was hesitant to do his backstory because I'm not usually a fan of shows that took a dark turn. RWBY is an example throughout the end of Season 3 and every episode of Season 4 and 5 (Season 5 hasn't even aired yet). I still loved it though.

That is it for now. The next chapter will be the SmackDown Live episode after the Royal Rumble with some differences so it will be different than the canon episode. That is it for me. I'll see you in the 2nd chapter!

P.S: If Baron Corbin has a Japanese Voice, who should voice as him? It is up to you.


End file.
